Rice
by Lady Zymurgy
Summary: Hermione is making dinner when Charlie decides to interfere. Rated M for a reason! If you don't like, don't read!


Ok, I know I'm in the middle of a different story but you can't control when inspiration strikes!  
Such as when I'm making dinner.... and I'm *ahem* distracted by my tall dark and handsome.  
Life always inspires art... and this is one of those times.  
Enjoy!

* * *

It was that time of day again, the time when many families were preparing their evening meal.

The sun hung lazy in the far corner slowly contemplating leaving for the night.

The last bright glows for the day giving a final cheery farewell from the sun as the horizon rose to hold the sun while it slept.

Hermione, like many others in the area, stood in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"What are you doing?" Charlies voice called from the living room.

"Making rice." She replied as she placed the lid on the simmering pot and went to the living room to see what he was up to.

Hermione bent to give him a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"Having fun my love? She asked watching him play a game of chess against pieces charmed for solo games.

Pulling her into his lap he nuzzled her head and whispered deeply.

"I can think of something much more fun."

Gathering her in his strong arms he stood and moved her towards the bedroom.

"But I'm cooking!" Hermione protested weakly as Charlie began kissing her neck and nibbling the tender flesh.

"Then let it burn." He mumbled between kisses.

"Wait, wait" she said breathlessly attempting to maintain her composure. "Let me set the timer then."

Turning a knob on the stove to the necessary time she was quickly dragged to the bedroom.

They landed on the bed in a flurry of arms and legs Charlie quickly setting to work on pleasing his love.

Running his hands on the outside of her shirt he said huskily "You know you can't say no to me."

Cupping her breasts through the thin cotton of her shirt and massaging the mound between her legs.

"I never said no," Hermione sighed at his touch, "I said I was cooking."

His pace was unhurried at his undid her bra releasing her breasts, he moved aside her shirt and slowly played with one while sucking the others

nipple.

"You only have ten minutes, you realize?" Hermione said pulling his up for a kiss attempting to increase the pace, but he ignored her and

maintained his teasing.

"Charlie!" she groaned in frustration causing him to chuckle. She loved the sound of his throaty laugh.

Removing her pants and panties he replaced his hand and continued his ministrations. Sliding his fingers along her moist folds he kissed her

deeply. Dipping in one fingers then two, his fingers danced in her entrance.

Hermione reached up and slid his shirt over his head then before removing her own.

Lying back she watched as he stood to remove his pants a large bulge quite noticeable in his shorts. Next he removed his shorts causing his

manhood to spring upright from its confines. Reaching out a hand Hermione took hold of him and stroked slowly, Charlie leaned down and kissed

her as he enjoyed the feel of her hands on him.

With a slight change in position he was pressed firmly to her entrance, a final push and he slowly forced his way in.

A slow moan of satisfaction left Hermione's lips as she felt herself fill with his presence.

Pistoning his hips at a controlled pace, the movements were punctuated with by moans and sighs.

Wanting more Hermione tilted her hips and increased the speed to her liking.

Hard and fast Charlie moved into her, listening to her cries and moans as she spurned him on. Leaning low he took one breast in his mouth as he

dove deeply into her, Hermione arching her back to be closer to his mouth.

Stopping quickly Charlie gathered Hermione's legs and placed them up along his chest and continued his fevered pace.

Hermione loved the deep penetration this angle afforded her and didn't care if the neighbors heard her, keeping this pace for sometime neither

was willing to slow down. Charlie spread her out stretched legs to watch himself as he claimed her body as his own, his length disappearing with

each thrust into her willing flesh.

Every muscle in her body was tense with pleasure, her sense on fire ad Charlie leaned down once again to capture a pert nipple in his mouth and

one hand reached between them to play with her clit.

Arching her back Hermione held his head against her chest tangling her fingers in his long red hair.

Slowing the pace Charlie paused to catch his breath.

_DING_, the timer let its presence be known.

"Damn it." Hermione muttered, slowly the moved to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlie asked playfully.

"No where, unless my legs stop shaking." Hermione replied as she wobbled towards the kitchen.

Removing the pot from the burner she turned off the stove and went to the fridge to get butter for the rice, changing her mind she returned to the

room.

"Screw the butter. Now where were we?" She said as she straddled his long form.

"Somewhere around here." Charlie answered rubbing the pad of his thumb over her clit causing her to shake in ecstasy.

Holding her on top of him Charlie continued to pleasure his little witch enjoying the keening sounds she made in his ear.

Stopping his assault he positioned his member and she slowly slide down enveloping him with her wet passage.

A long low moan escaped Charlies lips as up and down she slide.

Changing the pace when ever she felt, sometimes quick sometimes slow, she twisted her hips and rolled them to the sides.

Reaching up Charlie played with her breasts rolling her nipples in his fingers, Hermione loudly voicing her appreciation at the gesture.

Pulling her down to pull one of her breasts into her mouth she moaned and made quick short thrusts with her hips, clenching her sleeve as she

went.

Grabbing her bottom Charlie thrust from below moving his hips in time with hers.

Loving the sounds she made he pounded from below, knowing all the right moves to make her sound again loving that he was the cause of such

sounds.

The sloppy wet sounds of their sex filled the room as they both climbed closer to climax.

A shiver went down Hermione's spine as with one final push she was sent over the edge, Hermione's release causing Charlies own orgasm to

burst forth as he filled her with his essence.

They stayed lying against each other panting for a while before Hermione moved off of him to the side.

Neither moved as they rode the waves of afterglow, then Hermione quietly mumbled "and that my dear, is how you make rice."

* * *

TMI fact for the day: I actually said the last line. Like I said, life inspiring art.

Ohhh! Now you're thinking of me and my TDH having sex! Creepy people! It's ok, I forgive you ;).

Now if those were the steps to making rice, I think we'd all eat rice more often!

Thanks! Review:)


End file.
